


Spider-Man and Avengers One-Shots

by RoyalBaguette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBaguette/pseuds/RoyalBaguette
Summary: Just some one-shots about Spider-Man and/or the Avengers that I write in my spare time (Tom Holland). Feedback would be appreciated and I like criticism as long as it's constructive and I can work better from it. Unfortunately, I can't give an update schedule since my life is all over the place but whatever. Thanks :3





	1. Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here we are! Beginning of the collection! I hope you like them :)  
> Also I'm starting off this collection with an angsty songfic because yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AND SELF HARM

_Loving and fighting_

_Accusing, denying_

Peter and Tony fight once again about the topic of the cuts on his arms, Peter insisting they are from patrol, Tony accusing him of lying.

_I can't imagine a world with you gone_

Tony had already lost Peter once to Thanos, and the months without him had been living hell. Tony can't bear to think about what he would do if Peter died again.

_The joy and the chaos, the Demons we're made of_

Peter suffered from anxiety and depression. He found the cutting as an output, a way to cope without bothering Tony.

_I'd be so lost if you left me alone_

Peter had already gone through the pain of Tony leaving him by himself. He wouldn't, couldn't go through that again. He knew that if he were dead he wouldn't feel any of it, the sadness, the loneliness, the constant pain that would never leave.

_You locked yourself in the bathroom_

Peter was done. He and Tony had fought and Tony looked so annoyed, so enraged with Peter it was obvious what he was trying to convey. "Go and die. Me and everyone else would be better off without you."

He wrote a short note on the kitchen table. "Tony. If you find this note, don't feel bad about this. I'm happier this way. You're happier this way. The world is better off without me.

I love you, from Peter."

He stumbled to the bathroom, tears streaming down his face. He opened the cupboard underneath the sink and gripped the small knife. He always kept it there. It was always at easy access.

Peter stepped into the bathtub, to make it easier for Tony to clean his blood. He took one last deep breath and started pushing the knife through the skin of his wrist.

Peter felt the deep ache as his artery was slit open. His head started pounding, his heart beating faster, his body's instinct of survival desperately trying to keep him alive.

Peter took the stained knife out of his open wrist and inserted the blade into his other hand.

His vision was going blurry, he was getting dizzy. Peter let a small smile creep onto his sheet white face.

His hearing was going, but he could faintly hear a bang on the door and Tony yelling, "PETER!"

Just as the door crashed open and Tony sprinted in, looking terrified, Peter whispered one final line.

"I'm sorry." And with that, Peter felt himself slip away, his pain, his worries, his depression and his anxiety dissipating forever.

_Lying on the floor when I break through_

"I'm sorry."

"Oh my god, kid!" Tony screamed. No, no, this could not be happening! Sweet innocent Peter, reduced to this... why hadn't he seen the signs?

_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

Tony pulls in the- no,  _his_ kid and checked his pulse.

Tony let out a strangled sob.

"Tony?" Bruce called. He ran in. "Tony, wha- oh my God."

Bruce gently took Peter's limp body from Tony, who was still screaming and sobbing, and rushed him down to the med bay.

_Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me"_

Tony sat in the waiting room of the med bay, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"Kid, please. Please don't leave me."

_Hold on, I still want you_

Tony's mind rushed back to when he first met Peter, the bubbly excitement and adorable innocence immediately settling into Tony's heart.

_Come back, I still need you_

When Peter had settled Tony down from an anxiety attack, and patiently helped him get back on his feet.

_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

The nurses let Tony see the body. Peter's face, cold pale, and devoid of the life he was always so filled with.

Tony took his hand, thinking if he squeezed hard enough he would send warmth back into Peter, his smile littering his face once again as he said "Mr Stark?"

But the boy lay still, eyes open without seeing.

_I swear to love you all my life_

Tony wept noiselessly. "Kid, come back, please. I- I need you. I can't live without you. Please, I'll love you for the rest of my life, just come back to me!" Tony was yelling now.

Bruce had to drag him out of the room, tears streaming down his face as he saw his science partner so distressed.

_Hold on, I still need you_

"Hi, kid. I just wanted to tell you, I- Pepper had the baby. A beautiful girl named Morgan. I'll never forget you, but the way to honour your memory isn't to sit grieving for the rest of our lives in despair. I- I- I'll always love you."

Tony lay the bouquet of flowers on Peter's grave. He stood silently, a tearful smile on his face.


	2. Peter Meets the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets his childhood heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this one sucks oh well I really don't have the energy to fix it

Peter made his way up to the penthouse of Stark Tower. May was taking a much-needed vacation in Thailand with her friend, so Mr Stark let Peter stay there until she got back.

Peter walked into the living room just as he got a notification on his phone. He didn't look up from his phone as he said, "Hey, Mr Stark, I'm just gonna go down to the lab and work on my web sh-" Peter looked up with wide eyes as he noticed the full Avengers team (save for Mr Stark) settled on the couch.

The Avengers jumped from their seating position and turned to face the fifteen-year-old boy.

"Who are you?" Natasha hissed, abruptly racing from her spot and holding a knife to his neck.

"P-P-Peter Parker," stuttered Peter, keeping strictly still.

"And why are you here, Peter Parker?" asked Steve in a threatening voice.

"I'm Mr Stark's intern," Peter explained nervously. He desperately hoped that they wouldn't recognise his voice from the airport.

"Tony doesn't take interns from high school. Tell us what you're really doing here," threatened Clint.

"I-I swear I'm his intern, ask him yoursel-"

"Hey, kid, since your staying for a little while, we can't spend every second in the lab, so I was wondering if you wanted to watch a mov- holy shit!"

Tony had walked in on the Avengers threatening to kill his so- intern.

"Woah, woah, woah what the hell are you doing?" Tony exclaimed, pushing Natasha's knife hand down.

"This kid came in claiming to be your intern," explained Sam.

"That's because he is! He's been living with me while his aunt is on vacation too," Tony explained.

Peter was still paralysed by fear.

"Pete? You with us?" Tony waved a hand in front of Peter's face.

"Yes, yeah, with you one-hundred per cent!" he replied a bit too eagerly.

"Right. I think they should know, kid." Tony said.

"Know? What do you mean, Mr Stark? Do you mean they should know I'm fifteen, that's not a secret at all, maybe you mean that my parents are dead? It's not common knowledge, but not something that I keep a big secret, maybe-"

"FRIDAY?" Tony grinned.

Peter's rambling was cut off when loud rock music started playing on the speakers, startling everyone (especially Peter).

The music came to an abrupt stop and everyone opened their clenched eyes to find Peter gone.

"Where'd he go?" questioned Wanda.

"Mr Stark!" There was an indignant squawk coming from the ceiling.

Everyone looked up to find Peter stuck to the roof.

"What the hell?" muttered Clint.

"You're- you're Queens," stuttered Steve.

"Uh- um, yeah," Peter said nervously. He dropped from the ceiling.

Steve's voice started to increase in volume. "I-I- Why, Tony? He's- how old are you? Nineteen?"

"Fifteen," it was barely more than a whisper.

Steve and the others were enraged.

"WHAT THE HELL, TONY?"

"HE'S FIFTEEN!"

"I AM AWARE OF THAT, SCOTT."

"HOW COULD YOU BRING A KID TO A BATTLEFIELD?"

"IT WASN'T SOME KINDERGARTEN OR PLAYTIME, HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Only Bucky heard the small child's whimper. When he looked over, he was shocked to find Peter curled in a ball on the floor, hands covering his ears and eyes clenched shut. He was trembling as if he had just been in the Arctic.

"HE CAN HANDLE HIMSELF!"

"OH MY GOD, TONY, I DROPPED AN AIRPORT RAMP ON HIM."

" _GUYS!_ " yelled Bucky. Everyone stopped yelling at each other to look at him.

Tony took one look at the shivering boy. "Shit," he whispered. "FRIDAY, activate Sensory Overload protocol."

Immediately the lights dimmed and there could be nothing heard but a low hum and Peter's quiet sobs.

"What- what's happening?" asked Sam, immediately guilty.

"Sensory overload," Tony replied quietly. He stepped towards Peter and knelt down, gingerly tapping him on his shoulder.

"M-Mr Stark?" he asked, his voice loud enough for only Tony to hear.

"Yeah, buddy, it's me. I'll take you to your room, okay?"

Peter nodded and then flinched at the sudden pain in his ears from the movement.

Tony helped him up and led him through the doorway. He sent them a glare that said, very clearly,

_We're talking about this later._

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOF that was- really hard to write.  
> But idc it was fun too (don't kill me please)


End file.
